


The Words I Held Back (I was enchanted to meet you)

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Aomine and Kagami didn’t meet until the end of their third year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

It’s been three years since Kagami’s been in Japan and despite all the friends and acquaintances he’s made he can’t stop feeling lonely. He considers himself a social person and he likes most of everyone he’s met well enough, but somewhere in the back of his mind, or maybe deep in his core, he knows there’s something missing. He misses America, but that’s not it. After all he’ll move back there in a few weeks for school, so whatever is bothering him is still unknown to him and making him feel uneasy. The feeling gnaws at his insides, like it’s calling out to him so that he can almost feel the gaping hole somewhere in his body, maybe even in his soul, and he distracts himself by turning to Kuroko.

Except Kuroko is not there.

Kagami fights the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh heavily, though he definitely does it internally; he’s at Kise’s “Before Graduation” Party and he doesn’t want to seem like the only loser not having a good time. He’d arrived with Kuroko and now, literally only fifteen minutes later, with no Kuroko in sight he mentally berates himself for expecting anything different.

He’s met Kise several times and even though he thinks he’s annoying they get along pretty well. Kagami was still surprised when Kise had texted him with an invitation, though. He’d felt a bit like an asshole turning him down, especially since it was a “Before Graduation Party” and maybe the last chance to see him before he was gone to America.

So on a Friday night in a sociable and crowded room Kagami finds himself returning smiles and making small talk and trying to pretend he doesn’t still feel lonely.

He doesn’t usually feel awkward around strangers, but the strangers at this party seem to be going out of their way to make Kagami uncomfortable. He doesn’t normally care about the questioning looks, sometimes the glares, or the whispers that follow him around--he’s used to it. He’s over six feet tall in Japan, people stare, that’s not something new to him. He’s finding it hard to find common ground with the other partygoers, and the ones he manages to make eye contact with quickly look away from him.

Kagami takes the hints and leans against the wall to wait it out. He’ll leave in a bit, probably. For now he’s fine with people watching. (He’s still amused by how differently people interact in Japan than the people in America.)

When he thinks it’s been an appropriate amount of time, Kagami makes his way throughout the apartment looking for Kise. As his eyes roam the room his gaze catches on another, and it’s someone he’s never seen before. His skin is a nice, dark color and his eyes are dark, too. He’s tall, maybe as tall as Kagami and he’s openly staring at Kagami with a questioning look, as if wondering who the hell he is and what he’s doing there. Kagami is curious, but he’s already made up his mind to leave so he continues to search for Kise. He spots him near the kitchen and heads over. He’ll say goodbye, propose another time to hang out, and then leave.

“Kagami-kun, I need your help,” Kuroko’s voice comes unexpectedly from Kagami’s left side and it makes him jump and slip so that he falls and catches himself against the wall.

“Kuroko!” he gasps. “What did we talk about! Greetings, first! You’re supposed to warn me that you’re behind me!”

“I did, though,” Kuroko shrugs. “I started by saying ‘Kagami-kun,’ which is usually an appropriate--”

“Alright already,” Kagami cuts him off with a growl, not in the mood for Kuroko’s sass. “What do you need help with?”

Instead of answering Kuroko leads him through the apartment and towards the entrance, where he stops to point at an open closet door and a big mess that seems to have come out of it. Kagami glares at Kuroko.

“Don’t look at me like that, Kagami-kun. I just wanted to put away Momoi-san’s sweater,” he gestures down to the mess of umbrellas, shoes, sweaters, hangers, books, and other things Kagami doesn’t care to identify. “I should have known Kise-kun didn’t try hard enough to clean. Obviously what happened was he shoved everything in here and it all fell out when I opened it.”

Kagami doesn’t say anything, just continues to glare at Kuroko.

“Please help me shove everything back inside.”

Kagami still doesn’t say anything, but he stops glaring at Kuroko and leans down to pick up some of the sweaters to toss into the closet. Underneath a pile of jackets Kagami finds a basketball and he picks it up.

“Kise plays?” he asks Kuroko as he starts rolling the ball in his hand, even spinning it on his index finger.

Kuroko doesn’t answer because from behind them a deep voice calls out in a drawl, “What kind of trouble are you getting into now, Tetsu?”

Kuroko and Kagami both turn around and Kagami sees Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

“Good to see you, Aomine-kun. It’s been a long time. Please help Kagami-kun clean up this mess.”

Kagami wants to argue. This is _Kuroko’s_ mess, _Kuroko_ should be the one cleaning up and this Aomine-kun guy should be helping _Kuroko_ not--

“Still being a bully, then,” Kuroko’s friend teases with a smile that gets Kagami’s attention like fire to dry grass. And his voice...Kagami wants to hear more of his voice. His heart skips when he looks at Kagami. “Aomine Daiki, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Kagami shakes his hand. “Kagami Taiga, I go to school with Kuroko.”

Kuroko explains, “Aomine-kun and I went to middle school together.”

Not really knowing what to say, Kagami nods. “Nice to meet you.”

Aomine kicks all of the stuff into the closet, piling it up onto the floor before shoving the door closed so that the stuff doesn’t fall out again. Kagami helps him slide over the small chest of drawers that looks like a small nightstand to block the door in order to keep people from opening it again.

“Are you going to steal that?” Aomine asks Kagami with an amused grin.

Kuroko is nowhere to be found and Aomine is pointing at the basketball tucked under Kagami’s arm. He hadn’t realized that he still had it and he doesn’t know what to say so that he doesn’t sound stupid. It’s too late to put the ball back in the closet, so he tries to play it off.

“Caught me,” he answers back with a shrug. “Don’t tell Kise, though.”

Aomine still looks amused and Kagami really likes the attention. “I don’t know,” Aomine says tilting his head a little to the side. It makes his smile look ten times better. “Kise and I go way back, I think I’m going to have to report you.”

Kagami grins back, aware of his own charm. “I’d rather you didn’t. Can’t be putting more marks on my record.”

“Is it a big record?” Aomine’s eyes are glinting and Kagami can’t tell whether he’s flirting or just talking with him or even just messing with him. Whatever it is, it’s got him and he doesn’t want to leave anymore.

“Yeah,” Kagami sounds casual. “It’s a pretty... _big_ record.”

He feels dumb for saying something stupid like that. Hopefully Aomine doesn’t get the innuendo, just in case he hadn’t meant to be flirting at all. Kagami just really wants him to keep talking to him.

“Think I can have a look at this big record of yours?” Aomine smirks.

“I don’t know,” Kagami answers, making a show of looking off to the side. “It’s meant only for the eyes of the basketball authorities.”

“Well good thing I’ve got a pretty _big_ badge,” Aomine counters and before Kagami can help it he’s chortling at how absolutely dumb that sounded.

Aomine looks pleased with his horrible joke and it only makes Kagami laugh more.

“Tell you what,” Aomine says once Kagami’s settled down and he leans into him a little when he says, “I won’t tell Kise about your thievery, under one condition; I’ll even become an accomplice if you agree.”

Kagami fights the urge to lean forward, too. “What’s the condition?”

“We play a game. One-on-one.”

Kagami blinks, not expecting that answer at all. He looks at the ball he still has in his hands and then back to Aomine. He looks serious.

“Right now?”

Aomine nods. “Right now.”

“Right here?” Kagami asks, because maybe he does not comprehend.

Aomine scoffs at that. “Unless you want to dunk over half of these people and make a court out of this living room, no. Not right here. There’s a street court not too far if you’re interested.”

“I’m interested,” Kagami answers, maybe a little too quickly. Aomine smiles at him again and Kagami feels like he’s lighting up from the inside as he follows him out the front door.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the street court, and it takes them even less time to get into a rhythm they’re both comfortable with.

Playing Aomine in basketball is special. They’re done now, both of them breathing hard as they sit together on the bench off the side of the court. They played twice, Aomine winning the first time and Kagami winning the second time. It’s a draw and even though Kagami can’t call it a clear win he still acknowledges that it’s the most fun he’s had exerting himself with his clothes on.

Aomine is really something else. Everything about him is graceful and refined, a little different than Kagami’s style but the heart is all there. When Aomine plays, oh shit does he _play._ He goes hard and Kagami wants it everyday for the rest of his life.

“Where’ve you been all my life?” Aomine jokes and Kagami’s heart lurches because he had just been wondering the same thing.

And then just as suddenly his heart begins to fall. Why did he meet Aomine now? Why now when he’s going to be out of Japan indefinitely in a few weeks? He feels like he should say something, but it’s a topic that’s too heavy for this light and carefree mood they’ve created. There’s also no concrete proof that Aomine would want to see him again, anyway. It’s better if they just part ways now.

Kagami doesn’t ever want to go home, but it’s late, already past midnight and his body is starting to feel tired. He doesn’t even know how long they played and he really doesn’t want to be the one to call it a night, but he has to. It’s not like this can go on for long anyway.

Kagami feels a little bold as he looks at Aomine and answers his question. “I’ve been here waiting for someone like you.”

Because it’s true. Because if he’d met Aomine in his first year in Japan perhaps he’d not be here, but instead with Aomine in his bed, with all the time in the world. He wouldn’t have felt lonely for three years straight, or as if he was missing something. He’d have a challenge and a reason to come home, probably. Now...now Kagami’s found the person that makes everything feel okay and he’s going to have to walk away from it.

Aomine opens his mouth to say something but Kagami doesn’t give him the chance. He smiles wide at Aomine because he’s genuinely happy.

“It’s late,” Kagami says standing up. “I’m going to call it a night. Thanks for the game. You can return the ball to Kise.”

Aomine stares at Kagami for a few seconds before standing up, too. “Yeah,” he says.

Kagami wants to ask for his number, but he’s afraid it’ll make it harder to leave. So he just offers him another big smile and waves at him as he walks off the court and down the street to the train station, feeling giddy.

For the first time in a while he feels full, but also like he’s falling.

When he gets home, even though he’s tired he finds it impossible to sleep. Insomnia isn’t new to him. He usually finds it hard to sleep when he’s anxious or excited, but right now it’s the worst kind of suffering.

It’s close to two in the morning and his thoughts are all screaming Aomine’s name, replaying his handsome smile and his beautiful form on the basketball court. He can’t lie in bed, so he gets up and walks around, his mind full of silly fantasies. Nothing in his empty apartment helps so he goes back to bed.

Maybe if he wishes hard enough Aomine will come knock on his door. It’s stupid he knows, but it keeps him still for a few minutes.

He knows nothing about Aomine except his name, but even so he finds himself desperately hoping that Aomine is thinking about him, too. It’s close to three now and Kagami’s making himself sick with his thoughts.

He forces himself to lie still, staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts repeat like prayers.

_please don’t be in love with someone else_

_please don’t have somebody waiting on you_  

* * *

Kagami wakes up in the morning feeling as if he should have kept sleeping. He gets up for the bathroom and when he comes back he’s got a text message.

 **From: Unknown Number  
** _Hey, it’s Aomine. I asked Kuroko for your number… I hope you don’t mind._

A grin breaks out onto Kagami’s face and it’s so wide it hurts. His cheeks feel warm and he’s so happy that he can’t help but get up and bounce a little. He’s never been into American football much, but right now he’s doing his own version of a touchdown dance because maybe last night wasn’t the end of what he almost missed, but the start of something great.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making my way through all the WIP stashed in my computer/google drive and I found this so this one chapter fic is now a three chapter fic. Should probably make note that the T rating has been bumped up to M...but that's for the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't know if it was on accident or wishful thinking but there are two people subscribed to this fic. I can't see you who are but this is for you!

“You’re in a good mood, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says and Aomine only looks up at him to grin before returning his attention to his phone.

He’s been texting Kagami for two days, ever since he met him at Kise’s party and they made plans to play basketball later that day.

“Yeah,” when Aomine finally answers Tetsu he is actually nowhere to be found but he doesn’t care and decides to head down to the basketball court a bit early.

He’s surprised to see Kagami already there.

“Hey,” Aomine says as he approaches.

Kagami stops dribbling the ball and turns to him with a radiant smile that sweeps Aomine off his feet.

“Hey, you’re early,” Kagami says and bounces the ball to Aomine who catches it and shoots a basket.

“So are you,” Aomine replies. He wants to make a joke about how Kagami showed up early, but he’s too distracted by the fact that he seriously wants to kiss him. Having let too many opportunities in life pass him by, he takes the initiative and steps toward Kagami.

“Kagami,” he says. “I think…” he’s nervous because even though he thought he had this all figured out, now he’s afraid he’s been misreading all of it. He starts over. “I’m going to kiss you. If that’s okay.”

Kagami stares at him for a few seconds and Aomine’s worries he’s made a fool of himself, even more so when Kagami starts laughing. Aomine hopes his face isn’t red but he feels better when Kagami steps up to him and puckers up his lips like he’s been waiting for Aomine to kiss him since the first night they met.  

He’s a bit embarrassed but he leans in to kiss him and it almost feels normal. He met him two days ago but he feels like he’s known him for a really long time.

After they tire themselves out playing basketball Kagami invites Aomine back to his place where they end up tiring themselves out in Kagami’s bedroom. They’re both lying on their backs and Aomine turns onto his side to look at Kagami. He takes a moment to watch Kagami. His eyes are closed, he looks relaxed, satisfied—Aomine’s doing. The thought makes his insides flutter and squirm.

Aomine’s gaze continues to trail down the hard lines of Kagami’s body; his broad shoulders and packed abs that had Aomine wanting to run his tongue over them the second he got Kagami out of his shirt.

“I’m serious,” he finally mutters, leaning down to kiss and speak into the side of Kagami’s mouth. “Where’ve you been all my life?”

Kagami kisses him back and when he doesn’t answer Aomine pulls back slightly, feeling content to just be there with Kagami. The expression on Kagami’s face isn’t what Aomine was expecting. Kagami looks guilty and Aomine thinks he’s done something wrong.

“Aomine I really like you,” Kagami says before Aomine can question the mood.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Aomine asks. He’s confused because normally that is good news but Kagami’s got a somber aura around him.

Kagami pushes Aomine back slightly and pulls the pillow out from underneath his head to cover his face. He mumbles something that comes out muffled underneath the pillow.

“What?” he asks and he tugs the pillow away from Kagami’s face.

Kagami turns his head so that gaze meets Aomine’s and says quietly, “I’m leaving Japan.”

Aomine doesn’t know what to say or how to feel. He can tell from the look on Kagami’s face that Kagami wishes he didn’t have to say it. It’s only for a second, but Aomine feels as if the floor’s been pulled from underneath his feet, or as if he’s had his favorite toy broken right in front of him. It almost feels like Christmas has been canceled. None of that feels right though because he only just met Kagami and he shouldn’t have been so affected by this piece of information.

He’s only just met him but Kagami has made him feel good and hopeful, and full of for something he’s never fully realized he’s been craving. He has the kind of passion Aomine has been missing and searching for, without even knowing he’d been looking. Right now his thoughts are screaming at him. Everything about Aomine wants to ask Kagami not to leave. Aomine really doesn’t want him to.

“Please don’t leave,” Kagami says, like he’s in Aomine’s head. “Don’t leave yet.”

“That’s my line,” he tries to joke but he’s serious. He can’t remember the last time he’s been serious about something. He can’t remember the last time he’s been so enchanted by something, let alone someone and here he is, attached to an expiration date.

Aomine grins and shakes his head to clear his mind of the morbid metaphor.

“When do you leave?” he asks Kagami, voice soft. The bed sheets are resting low on Kagami’s hips and they slide down further when Aomine’s hand slips underneath to feel for what’s in between Kagami’s legs.

“Bout two and half weeks,” Kagami answers, spreading his legs and jerking up into Aomine’s grip.

He’s hard again and Aomine strokes him as he presses his own erection to the side of Kagami’s thigh.

“Well then,” Aomine says as he starts grinding against Kagami’s side. From the beginning Aomine hadn’t planned to leave until he was entirely spent. “We better make good use of the time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami thinks that the way he feels is stupid. Or rather, he believes that feelings in general are stupid. He’s in America again, has never been happier to be home, and his friends and family are just as happy to have him back but there’s still something missing. The feeling is familiar, and where he once thought it might have been nostalgia for America, he now finds himself wondering if he misses Japan.

He checks his phone for what might be the millionth time in the past twenty minutes, finds no new notifications and shakes his head, hoping it will clear the empty feeling that is still nestled somewhere deep inside him. He doesn’t miss Japan, not really. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t miss it at all though.

Since he left Aomine, he’s been the only thing on Kagami’s mind. They send each other messages through texting apps, and though it’s not as frequent as Kagami would like he’s happy that Aomine still appears to have an interest in him. They flirt in every conversation and even send each other explicit pictures of themselves, pictures that Kagami jerks off to but do nothing to satisfy the craving Aomine’s left him with.

He tries not to think about how any day Aomine might tell him that he’s found someone he likes as much as or more than Kagami. He knows that it might be inevitable but he hopes the day never comes when Aomine falls in love with someone who is not Kagami.

He checks his phone again, tells himself it’s the last time (for now) and when there’s still no reply from Aomine, Kagami reminds himself that all feelings are stupid.

Some nights—most nights—Kagami wakes up with his cock hard, having dreamed of Aomine’s hands on his body and his mouth and tongue leaving hot trails everywhere from Kagami’s inner thighs to just above his navel. The previous night had been no different, and Kagami shivers as he remembers the vivid dream and concentrates on recalling the real nights Aomine spent in his bed.

It’s not even noon yet and Kagami is sticking his hand in his pants and stroking himself until he gets hard. He’s thinking about pulling up some porn on his phone, or scrolling through the nudes Aomine’s sent him when his phone suddenly starts ringing and startles him.

Once he’s calmed down from the initial surprise his heart rate picks back up because Aomine is calling. Kagami answers right away.

“Hey!” Aomine’s voice is loud and there’s a lot of background noise on his end. “How are you?”

Kagami always worries that it will be difficult to speak with Aomine, fears the day where their…whatever kind of relationship they have falls apart all because Kagami doesn’t know how to keep up a decent conversation.

“Are you at a party?” Kagami asks because he thinks he hears music and a whole lot of yelling.

“Mm, yeah,” Aomine drawls back, and the tone makes Kagami’s hard dick twitch. He grips himself again and starts to stroke, turned on by the fact that Aomine is oblivious to Kagami’s actions. “I’m at a party. Everybody has a party now, since graduation or whatever. I don’t even know whose party this is. But. Are you at a party?”

Kagami grins when he notices how some of Aomine’s words slur. “No I’m not at a party,” Kagami answers, his voice even. “Are you drunk Aomine?”

The line goes quiet for a second and when Aomine speaks again there’s no more background noise. “Little bit. How’s America?”

“Pretty fucked up,” Kagami answers while he covers the head of his cock with his palm. “How’s Japan?”

“Same as how you left it. Coming back any time soon?”

He’ll be coming somewhere soon. “Nah,” Kagami regrettably says and then bites his lip when he feels the pressure in his balls building just a little bit higher. “What are you doing right now?”

He wants to hear Aomine’s voice, wants to come already. He thanks his lucky stars when Aomine’s reply sounds breathy, like he’s panting. It does wonders for Kagami’s imagination, picturing a flushed and sweat covered Aomine, looking spent and wanton with his legs quivering and arms splayed out over his head. His hand works up to a faster pace.

“Jogging home,” Aomine pants, voice and sound of his broken breathing going straight to Kagami’s dick. He strokes and squeezes himself hard and fast, before switching to slow, and then jerking himself off with vigor.

“Kagami?” Aomine says and Kagami realizes he’s been quiet for too long. “You still there?”

“Still here,” Kagami breathes and wonders and hopes that Aomine can hear the lewd fapping sounds of his fist smacking down onto his balls and thighs. “Keep talking. Please.”

“Eh?” Aomine says and then it’s as if Kagami can hear the realization wash over him.

“ _Oh.”_

“Heh,” Kagami can’t help but chuckle into the speaker of his phone when Aomine starts whining. It’s then that he realizes how much he really likes a drunk Aomine.

“No fair,” Aomine is saying. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have made it a date.”

His whining is doing things to Kagami, making him wonder what that tone would sound like uttering words like _please_ and _more,_ maybe even begging him not to stop. When he visualizes the pout that must surely be on his face Kagami’s hips buck up into his fist. “Next time. Aomine, God. Want you.”

He hears Aomine take a sharp breath and then the whining stops, only to be replaced by Aomine’s deep, husky tone. “Were you already jerking yourself when I called or did you start when you heard my voice?”

“Yes,” Kagami sighs, his eyes closing as the first drops of precum finally dribble down the side of his cock. He’s not sure if he’s answering Aomine’s question or encouraging him to keep talking but his reply works for the latter.

“I think about you when I touch myself too,” Aomine says. “Stare at your pictures too and when I come I imagine it sprays all over your face and chest. Hey, Kagami…”

“Mm,” Kagami responds, wanting nothing more than to come to Aomine telling him dirty things.

“Would you let me come in your mouth? Would you lick my cock clean of come and then do it all over again the second I got it back up?”

Kagami groans and leans his head back while he continues to stroke his dick to the sound of Aomine’s voice. He even opens his mouth, his mind working on overdrive to provide explicit images of Aomine jerking himself off above Kagami’s face. He’d catch it all on his tongue; he’s hungry for it.

“I’d swallow it, Aomine,” Kagami says and when Aomine’s breath stutters Kagami finally falls off the edge.

“Good,” Aomine says and Kagami groans as he comes, hips bucking and hand gripping tight to make sure it all goes on his chest. When it’s over and he’s basking in the afterglow he runs a finger down the mess on his chest and focuses his attention on the phone call.

“That was so hot,” Aomine gushes on the line. “Kagami, fuck, why haven’t we done that before?”

Kagami grins and snickers, feeling content to lie in bed with Aomine’s voice in his ear. “How come you called?”

“Wanted to talk to you I guess,” Aomine hums. “Guess your dick called me telepathically or something. I’m not complaining though, are you? When do I get my turn?”

Kagami laughs at that. “Whenever you want.”

“Good,” Aomine says again and Kagami’s dick twitches like it’s been conditioned to respond to that word when Aomine says it. “I want video chat though.”

“That can be arranged,” Kagami grins but then his high is finally dissipating and he brings up something he often feels insecure about. “It would be easier for you to just get some over there, though, right?”

“What do you mean?” Aomine asks and Kagami doesn’t know how to reply. It’s quiet for a few seconds before Aomine says, “I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

“Oh,” Kagami says, hoping but also trying to squash down the hope that this means Aomine doesn’t want anyone besides him.

“Have you?” Aomine asks, his voice sounding timid. Kagami doesn’t want to think about why. He and Aomine aren’t boyfriends, never even talked about it the whole time they spent fucking in Japan, but maybe Kagami means more to Aomine than he originally thought.

“I haven’t,” Kagami answers truthfully.

“Good,” Aomine repeats again. “I want you for myself.”

Kagami’s breath catches in his throat and he doesn’t know what to say at first. He wants to make this thing with Aomine official, but long distance is troublesome and that’s something they need to work out. It’s a heavy conversation that Kagami doesn’t want to start right now, not when he’s still buzzing from an orgasm caused by Aomine.

“You’ve got me,” Kagami says. “All yours.”

He can hear Aomine’s grin and when Aomine replies, “Good,” for the fourth time Kagami’s dick is hard again.

Maybe feelings aren’t so stupid after all.

“Hey,” Aomine says and then Kagami hears him yawn. “I’m going to sleep. I’ll text you when I wake up. And then you’ll find a private place to video chat because I want you to watch me jerk myself off. I’ll even finger myself too, if you want.”

“Hell yes I want,” Kagami answers quickly and eagerly, his hand already working on his dick again at the prospect. “So rest up. I want to watch you break yourself apart.”

“Can’t wait,” Aomine says and then yawns again. “G’night Taiga, I’ll talk to you later.”

Aomine hangs up and Kagami groans, sure he’s going to come to the way Aomine’s sleepy voice said his first name. He’s distracted again when his phone pings with a notification from Aomine.

_Send a pic_

Kagami grins and lifts his phone to take a picture of himself, making sure his dick is in it too, and that he captures how the come landed in streaks on his chest, above his belly button and near his shoulder.

Satisfied with the picture he sends it with the caption, _all yours._

 


End file.
